


Remember

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Sheith Month [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Garrison - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Season 2, Sheith Month, Sheith Month 2017, Unbeta'ed, after episode11, im so sorry, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 14:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Sheith Month Day Nine: Memories





	Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Sheith Month Day Nine: Memories

Keith stared out at the Teladuv, looking at each part and thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong with their plan.    
  
He let out a sigh, trying to think positively of everything wasn’t going to help at this point.    
  
“Hey, Keith,” Shiro said, walking up next to him, his tone calmer than normal.    
  
“Hey,” Keith replied, his replies being short as he didn’t want to spout something out that would make Shiro worried.    
  
“Everything okay?” And he was worried anyway.    
  
Keith didn’t see any reason in trying to lie to him at this point, they had already gone through so much together there was nothing he could hide.    
  
“Just thinking about tomorrow. Everything that could go wrong with our plans. It’s bothering me,” Keith said, crossing his arms over his chest.    
  
“How about we don’t think about the future and we think more about the past?” Shiro inquired, leaning on the railing, looking out at the night sky, “Remember that time at the Garrison, when you took me out on the hovercraft, not even five minutes after we fixed it?”    
  
“Ha, yeah, you were terrified of my driving but I kept us alive didn’t I,” Keith laughed, leaning next to Shiro.    
  
“I was fearing for my own life because of the speed and the turns you were doing, those cliffs weren’t going to help out either,” Shiro let out a laugh, Keith joining in.    
  
“What about the time we snuck out for that meteor shower? We made it back just in time so we wouldn’t get in trouble,” Keith replied, his laughter calming.    
  
“Even if we did get caught, I would have taken full blame. I invited you out there,” Shiro replied, gently pushing his shoulder into Keith’s.    
  
“What about that time we had to escape that party a few classmates dragged us into?” Keith asked, turning his attention towards Shiro.   
  
“You mean the one where you got dragged to it and brought me along but we almost got caught? The one where we ran back to your room thinking guards were after us?” Shiro said, Keith looking embarrassed.    
  
“Yeah… that one,” Keith replied, closing his eyes.    
  
“We had a lot of fun at the Garrison,” Shiro said, turning back to the stars.    
  
“My most fun times were with you. Without you it was… hell,” Keith replied, cringing at himself for making this moment negative.    
  
“Well,” Shiro started, placing a hand around Keith’s waist and pulling him closer, “I’m here now. And after we defeat Zarkon, we can do whatever you want. Find your family, explore the universe. Anything.”    
  
Keith chuckled, leaning into Shiro’s chest.    
  
“Can we just go home? Settle down, take a break from space for awhile?” Keith asked, turning himself around to look Shiro in the eyes.    
  
“If that’s what you want,” Shiro replied, leaning forward slightly, his lips nearly connecting with Keith’s.   
  
Keith connected their lips, muttering something between pecks.    
  
“Yeah.”     
  
That dream didn’t come true.

**Author's Note:**

> These two just can't be happy together, can they? 
> 
> Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
